


Темні душі

by Mintxx_Sophia



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Battle, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Comedy, Dead People, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, Falling In Love, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Gen or Pre-Slash, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic, Mental Instability, Original Character(s), Revenge, Secrets, Seizures, Self-Defense, Self-Doubt, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tragedy/Comedy, War, Weapons
Language: Українська
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25629859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintxx_Sophia/pseuds/Mintxx_Sophia
Summary: В Пітьмі все іде по прямій вниз: корупція, бідність поряд із золотими палацами, діти, вмираючі від голоду поряд із пишними бенкетами Великих Володарів і зв'язки то тут, то там. Люди вже втратили всіляку надію і також опустились на дно під гострими чорними скелями.А що буде, якщо в цьому болоті в когось збережеться крупинка світла ? І, можливо, не все так безнадійно ?Пітьма іде. Невідворотно насувається на сусіднє королівство, Містерлей.Підмога чи смерть ? Зрадник чи вірний ? Що мучить на душі хмарного принца ? І чи колись Пітьма вибереться з пропасти в яку впала ?
Kudos: 2





	Темні душі

Непроглядна темрява наповнила місто, пробираючись під шкіру, заморожуючи подих, видираючи найпотаємніші страхи з душі. Жива темрява, така в'язка та всеохопна, пробирається до кожної душі, до кожної хирлявинької хатини. Гострі, немов зуби давнього дракона, скелі загрозливо нависають над тобою, немов прагнучи роздавити, в якій частині міста ти б не був.

І лише золотий палац, що височів над усім тим, не підпадав під тиск скель, але темрява підкрадалась і до нього, гасячи свічки в канделябрах на свому шляху. Вона прокрадалась попід дверима, приносячи неспокійні жахіття. 

І лише в одній кімнаті в цілому палаці досі горіла одна - єдина свічка. Неспокійне світло мляво відблискувало від золотих речей на столі та стінах і облизувало вогняними кольорами і без того жовті стіни. Проте, більшість кімнати заполонили тіні, придушуючи наглу золотавість кімнати. Десь зблискували золоті ручки, годинники та інші речі, більшість з яких за нормальних обставин золотими не мали би бути. 

Біля вікна вогняне світло лизнуло золотаві лати. Трохи вище світло підкреслювало і робило різкішими і без того різкі риси молодого обличчя. Юнак, на вигляд років із двадцяти, стояв в золотих обладунках, склавши руки на грудях та обдаровуючи кожного крижаним владним поглядом. Від його особи так і віяло пихою та егоїзмом, що давно вже перетнув хворобливу межу. От тільки би хтось знав, як зникає ця маска пихи в моменти, коли потрібно втримати посаду. До слова, регулярні моменти.

Цей юнак був генералом війська країни, що було дивно, зважаючи на ідеально гладку ледь засмаглу шкіру, від нього так і віяло здоров'ям та силою. А ще - манірністю та випещеністю. Як би хтось спитав, чи брав він участь у боях, він би зам'явся та проказав би максимально пихато якісь незв'язні речі. А все тому, що і не брав юнак участі у них. І не те що у боях, навіть у поєдинок із мухою не вступав, намагаючись захиститись від набридливого дзижчання ! Все робили піддані. А чого ж він тоді отримав цю посаду ? Ну що ж, відповідь проста. Всі знали, що у правлячої Володарської родини є особистий, кхм, гарем. Єдиною відмінністю було те, що члени гарему не сиділи зачинені в кімнатах.

– Ахх, коли вже ?

Прозвучало запитання до жаху вибагливим голосом. Це був генерал. Юнак нервово, чи, може, з нудьги, відбивав ритм пальцями на золотих манжетах, що були частиною лат на зап'ясті, та ледь відкинув голову назад із знудженим зітханням. Чесно кажучи, ці обладунки були лише черговою забаганкою, що показувала би статус, але аж ніяк не елементом захисту.

– Май терпіння, Еїсте

Звернувся до нього вже трохи старший мужчина, що зіперся на тумбочку у стіни. Світло єдиної свічки вихопило білосніжні одежі з золотою вишивкою, на манір одностроїв гвардійців, лише зверху була ще накинута широка білосніжна мантія із узорами все тою ж золотою ниткою, та строгі риси обличчя разом із, можна навіть сказати, жорстоким поглядом очей. Це був голова зодчих країни, який, щоправда свою роботу не виконував від слова зовсім і ще й тому, що просто не було ким керувати і що, окрім Володарських приміщень, будувати.

У світлі однієї свічки можна було помітити ще трьох людей. Двох чоловіків та дівчину. І всі в настільки ж багатих і розкішних одежах. Вони всі були генералами чи головами, проте, м'яко кажучи, нічого не знали та були лише маріонетками. Ніхто нічого не говорив, вони просто знали, що говорити їм нема про що. 

Пітьма вже наближається до цієї кімнати, просочуючись під дверима, залазячи крізь вікно та тривожучи почуття. Всі п'ятеро затихли, не випускаючи ні пари з вуст. Зараз їм не хотілось ні розмовляти ні рухатись з власної волі, боячись привожити оце щось. Щось давнє і жахливе, що тиснуло на них, заплутуючи в страх, немов павучими лапами. Світло свічки тремтіло викривлюючи тіні. Це світло вже не рятувало від темряви і, хоча ще було видно обриси п'ятьох, та щось все ж ніби накинуло на кімнату темну накидку. Навіть світло місяця не проникало досередини і залишився лише тремтячий вогник свічки, що прогоріла більш ніж на половину.

Двері скрипнули пропускаючи людину в золотих одежах. Всі п'ятеро присутніх, що сиділи і стояли в довільних позах, одразу ж витягнулись як струни і на їх лицях пиха змінилась покорою цьому чоловіку в золоті, що щойно увійшов. Від нього так і віяло потужною аурою жорстокості, влади, егоїзму та непохитної рішучості, що у всіх, хто коли небудь бачили його, цей образ вирізався у пам'яті страхом.

–Еїсте, повідом армію. Велсе, накажи цього тижня зібрати збільшену данину, детальніше в папері - сказав він фривольно простягаючи іншому чоловікові два згортки, поки він не наважувався розігнути спини з поклону. Секундою пізніше один згорток перекочував до рук дівчини - Решта діють за раніше переданим рукописом про підготовку до наступальних дій. І так, я наступаю на Містерлей.

Владний голос, що, як смола, затягував в трясовину і змушував підкорятися. Чоловік в надзвичайних одежах звузив очі, хитро-вичікувально дивлячись на підданих.

–Пам'ятайте, я все бачу

П'ятеро людей мовчки вийшли з кімнати, прихиливши голови в покорі Володарю. Вони знали, що цієї наради не потрібно було, як і всіх інших. Як і їх самих. Проте, з невідомих причин Володар інколи для проформи збирав цю раду, яка лише кивала на його фразу та розходилась так і не промовивши ні слова. Володар завжди приймав все сам і його рішення не підлягали сумніву. І навіть якщо хтось із ним не погоджувався, то він все одно погоджувався. І так було завжди. І буде. Протести всі карались жорстоко, рівно як і м'які заперечення Володорю - все однаково. На їх місце завжди міг прийти хтось інший, отож всі п'ятеро хотіли зберегти посаду, навіть погоджуючись із безглуздими рішеннями Володаря. Як тільки Еїст зачинив за собою двері, мужчина підійшов до вікна, хоча й знав, що нічого там не побачить, адже пітьма густо завалокла собою усе.

В слабкому вогні свічки зблиснула золотом налобна корона, що виблискувада по центру лоба яскравим рубіном, - символ влади, символ Володаря Пітьми. Від корони йши золоті нитки, що вплітались у смоляно чорне та ідеально пряме волосся, що спускалось до середини попереку. Володар повернувся, шурхнувши подолами золотого кольору мантії, вишитої срібними нитками та довго дивився на портрет, що висів на стіні.

До болю схожа на нього самого жінка, що дивилася з картини гострим холоднии поглядом, немов критикуючи весь світ, була одягнута в такі ж золоті одежі, з такою же налобною короною та лискучим чорним волоссям.

Тремтяче світло свічки ще більше підкреслювало різкі точені риси блідого обличчя теперішнього Володаря. Риси усіх, з раси темних душ, проте, мало в кого в теперішньому стані збереглись ці риси. Більшість темних душ, як їх охрестили інші, зараз були ницими повторами, що, як Горлум, хапались за будь який шанс будь якими способами.

–Нарешті - витримавши паузу промовив в невідомість чоловік - Я виправлю все. Я покараю цих потвор. Цих зрадників. Покараю, от побачиш.

Зі скреготом зубів проказав Володар Пітьми Амерон та, зблиснувши в напівтемряві жорстоким і рішучим блиском чорних бездонних очей, одним рухом пальців загасив свічку.

Тепер темрява, що так хотіла загарбати і цю кімнату, наповнила її всю без залишку, немов в'язке болото, що так прагне забрати нещасного подорожнього в глибини, з яких ніколи не повернешся.

І більше жодного звуку - все поглинула пітьма.


End file.
